


Strange Magics

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [118]
Category: Defiance (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alien Culture, Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Scheming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of all things left on Earth,” Stahma says, voice cool and measured, “you are the most perplexing, Narcissa Malfoy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Narcissa/Stahma - loyalty.
> 
> Takes place in _Defiance_ 's location with a blend of both canons/mythologies.

“Of all things left on Earth,” Stahma says, voice cool and measured, “you are the most perplexing, Narcissa Malfoy.”

“Black,” Narcissa says, sliding slowly into the hot bathwater. “I go by Black, now. My husband is no longer with us.”

“Neither is mine,” Stahma says, loosening the stays on her beaded bathing dress. “Yet I still carry his name, as a woman should.”

Narcissa’s breath catches—she can’t help it. She slides into the water until it laps at her bare shoulders. She’s a witch, a brilliant one at that, hailing from one of the world’s most prolific wizarding families, but Stahma is simply from another realm. She carries no magic, yet she manages to enchant Narcissa every time they meet. “Your loyalty is admirable, but it leaves me a bit sour.”

“Oh, Narcissa Black,” Stahma says. Her laugh sounds like bells. “This has nothing to do with loyalty.” She nods towards Narcissa’s wand—the only thing she kept on her person. “May I trouble you?”

“ _Lumos_ ,” Narcissa says, providing a better light to see Stahma in the night-dark room. Stahma swallows hard, throat bobbing, thrilled by the simple spell. “So tell me. If not loyalty, then why do you send for me?” Narcissa floats closer to Stahma so their bodies just barely touch.

“Because,” Stahma says, hand drifting between Narcissa’s thighs, fingers grazing the soft skin, “of self-preservation.” Narcissa leans back, legs spread.

Narcissa’s had her fill of dangerous men, but she’ll take her chances with this dangerous woman.


End file.
